polynesiafandomcom-20200216-history
Polynesian Union
The Polynesian union is a economic and political union headed by the President of the Council, currently Sealand, the aims or the organisation is to unite the server if multiple independent nations exist at once, Current memberstates include the only current nation, the ROP. Why it was founded At a ROP parliamentary meeting the leader of the Second Jedi party proposed one of the most controversial bills in the history of the server. This was the "Monarchy change Act" The Act Basically said that Queen Zee should step down and allow Sealand to become King. Although controversial the bill managed to get through parliament due to the support from the Social Democratic party. Upon the bills passing, Queen Zee and her husband Jam went into the Scarlithian base and began to write out a noew infamous document. Meanwhile Prime Minister Wolos denounced the bill and temporarily abolished the monarchy causing Sealand and the Monarchist party to protest this. The movement "#monarchyownsthestreets" this worried the government and lead to the official abolishment of the monarchy, protest turned to violence, and soon Zee and Jam came out of Scarlithia, and then the announcement came. Scarlithia had declared independence, Jam County and the Scarlithian city were now no longer in the ROP. After this, the monarchy went on the run and founded the Kingdom of Newfounland. And soon a nation was split and sine wanted unification once more. Formation The organisation was founded by Sealand who was with the KNF. The KNF had already held their elections and were the first nation to do so post split. The KNF party won the elections and Sealand became the Prime Minister of the KNF. Meanwhile in Scarlithia, they became a absolute monarchy. The ROP kept its PM Wolos untill later on. The KNF joined the Polynesia Union and became the first member-state. Next came the ROP who decided to join after a referendum although still many supported the ROP to not join, mainly the ROP Loyalist factions at the time. The Scarlithians held a rigged election on membership as the Queen wanted full independence, However Jam, the King/Tsar wanted to join, so they joined but threatened to leave, Then Scarlithia split into Jam county and Scarlithia, Jam county also joined the Union, and there was now all 4 member states. First election The first PU elections came after the election of Bremen as Chancellor of the New ROP. Bremen never officialy took up this position though. The monarchist party won the election by a single seat, The Scarlithians and the PPF who were both big scarlithian parties came close to winning but lost, this was because some cheated votes were taken off, although after the election it was seen that much of the PPF and Scarlithian votes were not real. After this everyone took up their seats, and the first bill to be proposed was for the PU to be united as ROP again. The bill passed and the PU parliament became the ROP parliament, Sealand became president of the PU again and that was that. List of Presidents Sealand Belg Sealand